This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Commercial washers have been in the marketplace for decades. Many of the commercial washers that are currently on the market include multiple tanks for various cleaning stages (e.g., a scraping tank, washing tank, rinsing tank, and sanitizing tank). The washing tank, at a basic level, typically includes features such as a rectangular tank with a drain, a valve for closing the tank's drain, nozzles attached to walls of the tank for directing water down into the tank, and a pump to circulate water from within the tank into a manifold that feeds the water through the nozzles.